Inbetween - A Stalia Fanfic
by concha
Summary: Stiles is recovering and remembering all that happened while he was possessed, as he remembers the memory of Malia grows stronger. A series of one shots depicting the story of how Stalia grew from the end of season three till the beginning of season 4, the months in-between. **Completed**
1. Chapter 1 - Nightmares

**In-between**

_All rights belong to Jeff Davis and Teen Wolf – I own nothing …_

** Post Season 3 – Before Season 4 ***

Waking up in the middle of the night was one of the things Stiles got used to after his encounter with the Nogitsune, waking up screaming and thrashing or in a sweat remembering all the pain and destruction he caused whilst inhabited by the spirit.

Stiles finds himself awake again at 3 am trying to filter through his mind what was him and what was the Nogitsune – flicking through memories of Scott, of Hospitals… of Allison. Getting himself up and making his way down to the kitchen in the need for a drink, he finds Scott sprawled out on the couch, a regular occurrence in the dead of night when the Alpha quietly breaks in to ensure the safety of his friends – well pack.

Thankfully Scott never blamed Stiles for what happened, reassuring him that he knows that the real Stiles would never hurt any of them – that though Allison is gone she will not be forgotten. Lydia was just as supportive though they were all grieving they let their friendship with the cured Stiles flourish, movie nerd outs still a part of their monthly ritual (in-between wolf training, lacrosse and school work). Others took it differently – Isaac though not outwardly blaming Stiles, was not entirely forgiving about the whole situation, but with good reason as Stilinski believed … he would do the same, pack up and leave. If it wasn't for those who remained Stiles doubted he could have survived these past weeks of guilt, or the sympathies of his father, it was people like Scott, Lydia, Malia and Kira who he remembers sitting with him when he was wrecked with guilt and helped build him into someone who is no longer afraid, despite his nightmares, he knows he was not to blame.

He also remembers that night in Eichen House, with Malia the alluring coyote girl – who has been warmly accepted into their pack since her release from institutionalization. She was always hesitant to them, years of living on her own in coyote form made her at bit reluctant to be accepted into a family of sorts, as her previous experiences left her abandoned and now living in Derek's loft – with her new father and cousin. Reminiscing on that night was one of Stiles most loved pastimes, his hands still feeling the cold of her body, skimming over the soft tan of her skin, the way her eyes smiled at him from across the room and his lungs filling with her scent of the earth, deep and comforting and her mouth – gods her mouth it tasted like oranges and burnt coffee entwined into a subtle sweetness which still tortured Stiles mind more than anything.

In a haze of memory Stiles doesn't hear the Alpha awaking until he is standing right in front of his hands holding a now empty glass.

"Are you alright Stiles? Did you have another nightmare?"

"Yeah, the same one, that I wake up as him again – I just needed a drink, any reason why you are here again? Should I ask the Sheriff for a bunk bed?" Stiles sniggered as Scott scowled playfully, bumping his best friend on the top of his bed head lightly as he could

"Yeah make sure it has superman bed covers okay? Now that you are back to your sarcastic self I am heading off"

Scott made his way towards the door, turning around to wave at Stiles as he ran off into the night – probably to Kira's Stiles thought. Checking the time Stiles heading towards his room, thinking of Malia again, he's wanted to talk to her for weeks, but whenever he got the courage to talk to her they were always interrupted… maybe soon he pondered whilst drifting off to sleep...


	2. Chapter 2 - We need to talk

**Chapter 2 – We need to talk…**

Shuffling in front door after his father Stiles juggled his Lacrosse gear in one arm whilst attempting to text Lydia with the other hand, resulting in a mild collision with the kitchen bench.

After putting down his gear, Stiles continued texting Lydia about the recent silence from Derek, they knew him to be a bit of a recluse but bluntly ignoring Scott especially with his new found cousin rejoining the human world – was an indication that something was definitely wrong with Derek, they just hadn't figured out what.

The thought of Derek then lead Stiles to start thinking about Malia again, as he had been doing again and again in his mind replaying the side glances she gives him when they are in the cafeteria, thinking about the way she felt pressed up against him all soft and welcoming, a rush of fire bursting through his skin at the very thought of her hands dancing themselves across his back. Nails delicately tracing circles of endless teasing, then pulling themselves along his spine as her face contorted into what Stiles can only describe as the hottest thing he has ever seen. Malia's hair all sprawled out on the couch, her eyes flashing blue delving into his brown orbs a soft gasp escaping her lips, then her laugh so easy and melodic with a dark humor begging to be released.

He had been trying to build up the courage to talk to her about Eichen House and his feelings, which are getting harder and harder to keep in check the more time he spends with her. Whenever he visits the loft he can help but be ensnared by her, when he is there usually accompanied with Lydia, Scott and Kira for their weekly wolf/banshee/fox/coyote/stiles training - which usually resulted with Scott and Malia practicing fighting or shifting, Kira working on her swordsman ship, Lydia reading and occasionally muttering a few interesting facts with a twist of her strawberry curls and Stiles giving amusing commentary on the play fight unfolding infront of him. Except lately Stiles can't just watch amusedly as he usually would upon watching training, he has his eyes locked on Malia the entire time as the Alpha throws his best at the Were-Coyote, she moves so fast with agility and grace that wolves lack, the sudden impact of her blows testing Scotts strength and her tactics almost outweighing his experience, and Stiles just can't understand how someone can have their face scratched, body slammed against a metal frame, jumped from a supporting beam and break several pieces of furniture and still be gorgeous. Yet Malia can do it without a seconds thought.

It's a bit insane Stiles thinks how quickly Malia has grasped the social conventions which she hasn't practiced since she was 8, sitting with himself and Scott in their History Class, though she still is incredibly behind in school, everyone is trying to help her catch up – study sessions with Lydia are proving to be though slightly awkward at first extremely helpful. It also came to Stiles attention how much of a prankster Malia was, she loved getting people riled up – Peter and Derek being two of her favourite people to aggravate, Stiles remembered one particular day where himself and Scott had come over to take Malia to a Lacrosse game only to find her giggling manically as Peter stormed through the apartment ranting furiously in growls of frustration. As Stiles and Scott lead the Coyote Trickster out of the loft she gasped out in a fit of laughter, that she had slowly taken objects out of the loft and buried them across the national park and that Peter had only just realized that 4 of the dining chairs were missing.

A smirk settling on Stiles face he dragged himself away from the screen of his phone to slowly stumble his was up into his bedroom, his back pushing open the door, unceremoniously dumping his Lacrosse gear at the doorway, Stiles turned around to see a brunette girl sitting cross legged on his bed.

"Woah, Malia! Hi, um… how did you get in?" Stiles asked flustered

"I came through your window, you weren't home so I thought I would wait"

Gulping Stiles made his way to sit next to her on the bed, looking at her nervously, her eyes flickered across his body her hands shaking clasped together in her lap.

"What's wrong Malia? Is it Derek? Because we are doing our best to try and figure out where he is I swear Scott has been doing all this digging around and Lydia and I have been researching all this-"

"I just want to talk to you Stiles, I don't know I've missed you I guess. I haven't seen you in awhile" Malia blurted out, leaving Stiles with a look mixed with panic and shock, dissolving into compassion as he sees her look of blank sincerity, he begins to ramble distractedly to avoid falling into her eyes and sweet aroma.

"okay, I can do that! Talking does seem to be one of my specialties, what can I do for you this evening Malia Tate – I mean Hale, no Tate I guess because you grew up with him or do you prefer Hale, I mean Peter is your biological fath-"

"We need to talk about what happened Stiles"

Stiles jaw drops open, he knew that this conversation was destined to occur but did he expect her to initiate it – not exactly, he wasn't entirely sure how she felt about what happened and wasn't awfully keen on finding out.

"oh um right… yeah I'm sorry Malia I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that I mean it was your first kiss and yeah I shouldn't have…" Stiles words drip of into the air as Malia bends her head to the side with a small frown

"You didn't take advantage of me Stiles. You kept me warm… you made me feel like I Coyote again, free and wild and safe, I don't regret it for a second"

Stiles stares at the passionate beauty eyes wide and mouth moving in an attempt to form words but is utterly speechless, whilst Malia pushes herself to standing right in front of Stiles his head craning up to look at her, her long hair catching glimpses of sunset from the ajar window bringing out the golden tones.

"You are the first person to care about me and help me. I like you Stiles, a lot and I can't stand you not being around, everyone expects me just to get it. Just to understand but you don't you help me you teach me but you let me feel free in my human skin."

Stepping into Stiles, Malia brings her face to within centimeters of his, hearing his heart pounding harder and harder against his chest, she hears him whisper to her "I like you too Malia" before she presses her lips against his. Their lips slotting together in harmony, Malia pulling his face towards her as his hands find their way to her waist, the pull of her lips brings him close to insanity the way she grazes her tongue along the part of his lips before shying away in a challenging smirk. Stiles slides his hands down her body and helps her to straddle his lap, a groan emerging from her throat when her hands tangle through his hair and he peppers kisses down her neck, he kisses her with a raw intensity only she could reveal, he is gentle and hesitant but strong. Malia whines when he breaks away from her neck to look at her face, panting heavily he presses their heads together.

"Malia, I really like you and I have felt something for you ever since I saw you in those woods, but I don't want to hurt you I mean you are still getting used to being a human again and I am not exactly the most experienced in relationships and well.." He sees Malia's eyes are searching for an answer or explanation in his words "can we just figure out what we want to call ourselves slowly? I mean I just don't want to ruin things and I –"

"Stiles" Malia interrupted with a smirk on her face

"yeah?"

"Shutup and kiss me"


	3. Chapter 3 - Distractions

_Nothing belongs to me - Enjoy x_

**Chapter3 - Distractions**

Going to school was always slightly problematic for Stiles, as Beacon Hills seemed to always bring the supernatural right into the middle of the school. Stiles always found himself slightly paranoid while walking around the hallways, though in the company of an Alpha, A Banshee, A fox and now a coyote Stiles started to feel a little more comfortable in the locker lined walls of High School.

Reaching into his locker Stiles coughs loudly in an attempt to resurface his best friend who is flirting relentlessly with Kira, his unofficial/very official to everyone else but they refuse to admit it – girlfriend. Sadly his coughing goes unnoticed by the couple, Kira laughing into Scotts shoulder as he tries to explain some funny story, probably something stupid they got up to when they were kids. Slamming his locker shut he sees Lydia shuffle off a trail of freshmen after her like lost puppies, Lydia saw Stiles smirking at her and glanced at him with a knowing smile stretching across her face, same old Lydia.

Then suddenly an ominous silence flew over the hallways, girls scattered to the sides of the walls, craning their head to watch whoever walked the door with disgusted jealous looks. Guys were distracted from their girlfriends (minus Scott who still clinging to Kira's waist turned his head to the doors) getting hits of punishments as they checked out the person working through the doors.

Curious as to what they were looking at Stiles pushed himself up from his locker to look over the crowds to see Malia walking through the separated student body. Sure Malia definitely wasn't new she had been attending Beacon Hill's High for a few wakes – but something was different about her today. She had a certain confidence in her walk, her long legs tanned and smooth under a pair of denim shorts, her top fitting against her sides, the curves of her muscular physique from running and fighting defined in a way that Stiles couldn't keep his eyes off, wanting nothing more than to run his hands beneath her shirt. Her hair was out in its natural curls flipping across her face, eyes shinning with mischief and pride as she strolled down the corridor looking straight ahead, her soft cherry lips pressed together trying to hold a smile in.

She walked with a sway in her hips past lusting teenage boys and their jealous girlfriends, waving to Scott and Kira she stops briefly to say hello, and then without a glance behind her to observe her admirers strutted swiftly towards Stiles. Moving so close Stiles was pressed against to lockers too shocked by her actions to speak, leaning in she whispered "Hello Stiles"

Stiles gulped taking in her eyes and smell, their bodies so close she could feel his warmth and before he was able to stammer out a "Hi", She had flipped around walking away from the heavy breathing Stiles. Watching her body slink away from him, she throws her head over her shoulder to wink at him. The whispering and muttering behind him, and curious questions from Scott were muted in Stiles brain; his head was murky with Malia.

He guessed something else was going to be distracting him at school now.


	4. Chapter 4 - Jealousy

**Chapter 4 – Jealousy **

Moving across the field in a attempt to warm up, Stiles jogged through the rain covered grass with Scott way in front of him – even without his werewolf abilities Scott was always faster than his bets mate, but now he far surpasses everyone on the team, in speed, agility, strength – hell just about everything.

Stiles doesn't mind training anymore, he likes to push himself to his limits and clear his mind, I mean all the supernatural things that get thrown at him can be fairly overwhelming at times and more often than not cause his head to become a total hurricane. Lately though the hurricane has been fairly subdued, with no major threats other than Derek's absence and the after effects of Allison's death and the Nogitsune though still present have taken a backseat to what has developed into a somewhat normal life.

And of course he couldn't forget Malia. She has worked so hard over the last few weeks to try and fit in as best as she could, with the help from her Alpha to control her Coyote urges, Lydia and Kira to help boost up her grades so she can make up for 8 years of lost information and his own attempts to fill in all the social blanks which she is slowly getting. She has also been one of Stiles greatest sources of support, especially when it comes to guilt. If anyone were to understand Stile's guilt over his actions while possessed, it would be the girl who accidently killed half her family on a full moon.

She understood what Stiles was going through, curled up against him when he shook with tears, saying nothing but sweet whispers of reassurance and love while she protected him. He never felt emasculated for it, despite his original thoughts he needed someone to hold him and comfort him – and Malia was never afraid of him, she never asked for an explanation, even with her lack of understanding social cues, she understood exactly what Stiles needed, someone to be there without judgment.

He needed Malia in his life; he knew that now more than ever. He used to think he was in love with Lydia – he realized suddenly when Malia was sitting across from him in his room while her hands moved fluidly with the words drawling between her teeth, stopped when she stumbled over the word to use and grinning at him when she remembered something he taught her or when she got an answer right. Her smile in the middle of the night when she climbed into his room was far more beautiful than any sunrise, lifting his heart to his throat when she slipped into his sheets wearing nothing but a bra and his boxers that she constantly steals. The caring and devotion he has for her, though matching that of which he has for his friends is completely different to his obsession with Lydia. Though she will always remain in his heart as his first love and longtime friend – the fantasies of them being together no longer danced themselves in front of his eyes. All he could see was the glowing blue of Malia.

Finally finishing his warm-up he sees her sitting on the bleachers waving to him, he cracks a grin and waves back knowing that she was probably desperate to join the team on their runs beating them all, but she held herself back – she was learning fast. Lining up with the team behind Scott, Scott turns to wave at Malia as well, their friendship blossoming quicker than expected considering how they met. After running through a few sets of shooting at the goalie, Stiles over hears a few of his teammates talking

"Who is that girl sitting at the benches? And why on earth was she waving to Stilinksi?"

"That's Malia Tate, you know the hot wild one they found in the woods after like 8 years"

"Damn, something must happen when you live in the wild because she is fucking hot"

"Yeah man, I reckon – hey man you should go over there and talk to her"

Hearing their conversation, a flood of jealously enters Stiles, his meathead teammates sauntering over with arrogance to where Malia was sitting. Stiles clenched his fists, shaking with rage as they flirted with Malia, her smile replicating those of the boys around her, her head swiveling between them. Scott sensing his best friends anger jogged over towards him,

"Stiles what's wrong? I could smell your anger from the other side of the field" Scott asked, but when Stiles could do nothing but glare and mutter under his breath his eyes followed to where Stiles was looking and a look of both confusion and mild amusment crossed his face.

"They are just talking Stiles, come on they aren't going to hurt her and if they were she could defend herself I'm telling you, the amount of times she has nearly ripped my head off – she will be fine" Scott blabbering oblivious to the feelings of his best mate towards his new pack member.

Stiles just grunted dismissively, thankfully before he was able to act on his growing Jealous he heard the Coaches whistle and a loud "ALRIGHT LADIES HIT THE SHOWERS, COME ON MEATHEADS LEAVE THE GIRL ALONE".

Seeing that emptybrain 1 and 2 were leaving Malia, he sprinted over to where she was sititng on the benches, her face splitting in to a grin that made it almost impossible to remain angry at her.

"Hey Stiles" She chimed happily, but on smelling his anger she looks at him confused

"What's wrong?"

"You know what's wrong" Stiles replied bitterly, sititng down next to her on the cold benches

"No? I was just sitting here and talking to those boys who smelt like bad decisions and sweat.."

Despite his frustration Stiles had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from bursting out in laughter over her comment.

"You were flirting with them" he explains

A moment passes, her face twisting from a confused glance to one or realization and then mirth.

"Oh my gosh you were jealous Stiles!" she giggled out

"No I wasn't"

"You were! You thought I liked those big smelly guys!"

"well why wouldn't you I mean they are strong and tough and they are probably great in bed an-"

"They aren't you Stiles." Malia said, face deadpan grabbing his face in her hands so he had no choice but to look her in the eye.

" I only like you. I was just trying to be nice to them, you know its rude to scratch people who talk to you… someone really intelligent taught me that" Smirking she looked at him as his cheecks tinted pink

"Don't be jealous Stiles, they don't have anything on you"

Stiles looked deep into her coyote eyes and he knew that she ws telling the truth, she took one of his hands in hers and set it on her chest just over where her heart is.

"Do you feel that? That's my heart beating crazy fast. It only does that when I am around you, and I've talked to Kira about it – its rare. Not everyone gets that and I am ot going to throw it away. Okay?"

She looks at Stiles expectantly, he doesn't exactly know what to say, It's not everyday that a gorgeous girl basically tells you she loves you… his mind is spinning a hundred miles an hour before he remembers that she is still waiting for a response, he looks at her worried face and even in her concern he sees how incredible she is, squeezing her hand he laughs and smiles at her

"Malia Tate, you are incredible"

Bringing her face to his he kisses her with all the passion in the world, and she kisses right back.


	5. Chapter 5 - Protection

**Chapter 5 – Protected **

They were sitting in her bedroom with a sprawl of textbooks around them; she was lying on her stomach, her almost golden locks thrown up carelessly into a knot at the top of her head. Stiles lay next to her, one hand resting on her back and the other pointing towards the pages of work and history that she groaned endlessly over.

He grinned every time she would look to him for confirmation of something she said, her trust in him was something that he valued more than anything. Malia trusted him completely and was willing to be exposed to anything that is thrown at her, and bare herself to him.

Malia held his hand on the page dragging it across to the pictures of war and destruction from her modern history class. She frowned. Confused about violence on a world scale, understanding protection and the fight to survive was easy for her as even that exists in the animal kingdom, but the death and destruction of others for _power _was one of the most mind boggling things for Malia, other than algebra.

"But why would they hurt a whole group of people like that Stiles? Did they just not like them? Why did people let that happen?"

"It's not that simple Malia, there are all these political things that affected- "

"It's never simple. Why can't something be simple for once?" Malia growled throwing the textbook across the room in frustration. She would never get this, she missed too much she thought she was too stupid. She whispered a sorry as tears of confusion threatened to spill over her eyelashes.

Stiles sat up shifting his position so he was looking right into her eyes and, smiled softly at her with understanding and acceptance. Opening his arms, she climbed into his lap, legs wrapped around his torso and arms around his neck, nuzzling her face into his hair. This was her favourite way to hold him, she felt so safe. So secure, for once she didn't need to look out for enemies or ways to protect herself because her Stile's arms were wrapped around her and that was all that mattered, he didn't care if she didn't understand War or Physics, as long as she would listen to him ramble about Star Wars and Lord of the Rings he was happy.

He murmured into her neck "It's okay Malia, it takes time… these things always take time"

She knew he was right, but it was days like these where she felt so… so… alienated that was the word, so alienated from the human world. It was days like this she wished she never got turned back, that she could be in her element in the woods, hunting and hiding. But then when she was in Stiles arms, she remembers what she would be missing if she was ever to change back for good. She would miss him. The smell he leaves on her skin when he touches her, the words he uses to sooth her, and the wisdom he crackles out through a smile and sarcastic comments.

He was her reason to stay now.

He was her reason to stay in control.

She wasn't going to let him down, she wanted to prove to him she could understand, for her own sake as well as his. So she pulled herself back from his embrace and asked him to explain, he grinned at her determination. Picking her up as if to move Malia from his lap, she clung tighter onto him, expressing without words that he was going just to have to teach her from their current position.

So that's where they ended up most "Study Nights", wrapped up in each others arms, smells, movements, their eyes flicking between words and the others gaze, explaining trivial humanities or big worldly concepts.

Malia didn't care if they went of track distracted by his mouth and the way it curls over certain syllables, not being able to resist kissing those lips – Stiles definitely didn't mind either. Sometimes study sessions just turned into to just plain make out sessions, but sometimes they just sat in silence, or words.

They didn't care; they were in their own little piece of life. Totally untouchable from the craziness that surrounded them, except from their own hands.


	6. Chapter 6 - Mates

**Chapter 6 - Mate**

The 2 am visits became one of Stiles most treasured times of his day, the moment when a mysterious beauty climbed through his window, to slip herself into his sheets. He loved the way she lit up what used to be his most hated time, full of death and sleepless thoughts.

She was not always about the physical either; though Stiles definitely appreciated the sex drive which she acquired post Eichen House, sometimes she just came over to sleep, to keep herself warm and to keep him company when they both knew that without the other person sleep was a impossible concept.

Malia Tate also had no shame. Which Stiles found both incredibly sexy but also slightly embarrassing when found half naked by his father with an extremely naked girl in his bed, and she just greeted the sheriff politely as though nothing was out of the ordinary. She was extremely confused by Stiles fathers shock over the incident and it took the better half of an hour of Stiles explaining to her as they attempted to get ready for school, that it was unusual for a father to find his supposedly virgin son in bed with a hot girl, which he previously had helped turn back into human from a coyote.

She continued to amaze him everyday. The way she looked at him across the class room, which sent shivers up his spines, her hands searching for his beneath the lunch table, clasping onto him as though she might die without holding him. But it felt right. It felt like something had fallen into place when she was with him.

That something inside both of them balanced the other out perfectly, complimentary to the other. He cared about her, more than he though was possible to care about a person. He cared about how she was feeling, what she was doing, if she was okay, what classes she found hard, what she liked, what she doesn't like, what makes her tick, what makes her laugh, what gets her angry… and all the things that made up who she was. He wanted to keep her safe, though he knew she could do that perfectly well on her own, he wanted to be there for her, to support her always and he was willing to give his life to be with her.

He wanted to tell her this somehow, but he wasn't sure how the feelings would come across and if she would understand his meaning. Stiles still found himself pondering that one night as Malia, curled herself against him, legs linked with his and head resting on his chest. They were talking about her life as a coyote, she was always extremely nostalgic when he mentioned it, but no longer in a way of melancholy regret but cheerful memory like a childhood party.

"You know Coyote's mate for life Stiles" Malia stated matter-of-factly, snapping Stiles out of his rhythmic stroking of her hair

"I mean I know that's not how it is for humans, but I just thought you should know" she continued, Stiles listened to her continue to talk about how the winter was like and how she would get food, but he kept replaying what she said in his mind.

He didn't think that Malia would understand what he wanted to say to her, what his words of love and affection really meant to him, without confusing and scaring her. But she would understand completely. For a moment he considered that most teenage boys would be terrified at the thought of committing himself to one girl for the rest of their lives, but then he realized most teenagers boys had never met a girl quite like Malia, someone worthy of committing to.

As her words drifted off into the silence of the night, he listened to her breathing slow to near sleep before she murmured gently into his t-shirt "I love you Stiles", he felt his chest swell with relief and joy.

Bringing his lips to her forehead he whispers back

"I love you too, Malia"

_All done guys! Hope you liked it! I might write more Stalia/TW fanfiction in the future let me know of any ideas/wants xx_


End file.
